


All right, so...

by MrProphet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	All right, so...

“All right, so… the Knights of Ordrhûn were attacking, climbing over the wall in that slow, unstoppable way that they had, getting your sword stuck in their bodies and basically kicking the crap out of you all and…

“Okay, you don’t need to hear about that. Well, it was just about when you’d been knocked unconscious; I could tell because you stopped screaming for your father… who was leading the floating company and thus it made perfect sense to call for him when your position needed support.

“Where was I? Oh, yes; I was making supper, when I slipped with the bread knife and accidentally cut the ropes holding the drawbridge up, so it fell open and… well, it seems to have squashed something terribly important to them. Now there’s just a lot of old armour and… very old meat.”

“You accidentally opened the drawbridge, leaving us wide open to attack, but by pure chance crushing ‘something’ that destroyed the entire army?” Arthur asked.

“Um… yes,” Merlin agreed.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Arthur said. “I thought you might have done something right on purpose.”

He turned away, leaving Merlin stammering. “But…”

Arthur turned back. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked. “You said it yourself; there’s a lot of old armour and… Yeuch; much older meat. It’s not going to pick itself up.”

“Right,” Merlin agreed. “Wonderful.”


End file.
